Blanco y Negro
by Basy
Summary: Sus padres la mandan a vivir por todo un año a casa de unos amigos íntimos...lo que ella no sabía es que iba a vivir bajo el mismo techo que el misterioso y a la vez sexy hijo mayor del matrimonio..:Kik
1. La llegada

**Disclamer**: Estos personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

**Capitulo 1. La llegada.**

Unos ojos avellanas pasearon por última vez la habitación en busca de algún objeto personal que no quedara olvidado, y como no vieron absolutamente nada en ella, cerró de una buena vez la maleta que descansaba sobre la cama.

La chica dueña de aquel cuarto suspiró, ese había sido su hogar por los últimos cuatro meses, una pequeña habitación con vistas al mar y una baja renta de alquiler.

No se podía quejar, aunque vivía allí su vida no era mala, mejor incluso que el odiado internado femenino al que sus padres la obligaron a ir.

Hablando de sus padres, como grandes magnates que eran durante las 24 horas que constaba un día, ellos trabajaban 22, un oficio tan arduo y dedicado que apenas podía llevar una vida social como cualquier persona normal.

Aun así, al matrimonio Higurashi le encantaba aquel ritmo de vida y su empresa, los emporios Higurashi de marketing y comunicación era motivo de orgullo.

Estando tan ocupados como estaban, no podían encargarse de la única hija fruto de aquel matrimonio, Kikyo Higurashi (pensaron que era Kagome jijiji), así que a muy temprana edad mandaron a la joven al mejor internado para chicas de todo Japón, el Shikon no Tama Institud (sin comentarios xD xD) sin tener en cuenta las protestas por parte de la joven.

Sin embargo, ni ella misma supo porque estuvo tanto tiempo en aquella cárcel encerrada, podría haberse escapado antes solo que tenía miedo, miedo de la actitud de sus padres cuando se enteraran que la hija del perfecto matrimonio Higurashi se había fugado de uno de los mejores colegios del país.

Resignada, estuvo viviendo por tres años en el internado, tres horribles años en los que le enseñaban todos y cada uno de los pasos para transformarse en una señorita de sociedad. Y eso a ella no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo.

Si sus padres supieran cual era el verdadero sueño de su hija, de seguro que pondría el grito en el cielo.

La chica de larga melena negra entregó las llaves a la casera, una mujer entrada en años que había sido muy amable a su llegada, y subió al taxi que había pedido dándole al conductor un pequeño papelito con la dirección de su próximo destino.

Mirando por la ventana del coche veía a las personas normales llevar una vida normal, alegre y sin pretensiones. Sonrió por un momento recordando el momento de su fuga del odiado instituto privado hacía ya cuatro meses. Porque si, finalmente, después de vivir desde los 14 años confinada entre aquellas paredes, había tomado la drástica decisión de escaparse: "Me encantaría haber visto la cara de la directora"- pensó la chica divertida- "Y también la de mis padres"

A las dos horas de haberse fugado, la joven había llamado a su madre, diciéndole que no se preocupara, que ni mucho menos había sido secuestrada, y le explico abiertamente el motivo por el que se había marchado del internado.

Recordó también el momento en que sus padres fueron a verla a su pequeño piso y la cara de desaprobación de estos:

_-Una jovencita como tú no puede vivir aquí- había dicho su padre._

_-¿Por qué no? Ya no soy una niña, tengo 17 años, creo ser auto suficiente._

_-Pero este lugar pude ser peligroso Kikyo, ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que no te gustaba el internado?- le había preguntado su madre, la joven tan solo se limito a apartar la mirada- Nosotros no podemos ocuparnos de ti, hija_

_-¡Ya lo sé!- exclamó exasperada- Por eso mismo ¿Qué mas os da que viva aquí? No os preocupéis que puedo buscarme un trabajo y retomare los estudios en cuanto pueda_

_-Simplemente no, no dejare que mi hija trabaje explotada en un restaurante de mala muerte y no dejare que abandones tus estudios- comentó el señor Higurashi mas serio de lo normal y con voz autoritaria._

_Kikyo se cruzó de brazos, cuando su padre se lo proponía podía ser muy cabezota, tanto o más que ella._

_-Cariño…-susurró la mujer- creo que ellos nos podrían ayudar, al menos hasta que Kikyo acabe los estudios._

_-¿A quien te refiere con "ellos"?- preguntaron a la vez marido e hija_

-Ya hemos llegado señorita- anunció el taxista sacándola de sus recuerdos, este se bajo del coche y la ayudo a bajar su equipaje.

Mientras la pelinegra buscaba el dinero del viaje en su monedero, el hombre se arrasco la cabeza mientras lanzaba una exclamación al aire.

-Vaya, vaya jovencita ¿esa es su casa?...mejor dicho… ¿esa es su mansión?

-No exactamente…-susurró la chica alzando la vista. Pagó al taxista lo que le debía y este se despidió de ella deseándole suerte.

Suerte…

Si, eso es lo que a ella exactamente le faltaba en aquellos momentos.

-"Y todo por las ocurrencias de mi madre…"- maldijo interiormente a su mama y se dispuso a cruzar la gran verja de metal que separaba la calle de la gran casa ante sus ojos.

Había un ancho camino principal que llevaba a la entrada de una mansión victoriana con un estilo claramente inglés. Grandes árboles daban sombra a dicho camino y una suave brisa hacía que su follaje murmurara al viento. Una sensación de paz la invadió.

Sin embargo no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa.

No había visto aún a nadie y allí estaba ella, una total desconocida en la mansión de unos amigos de sus padres. Si, los amigos de sus padres…esa fue la genial idea que había tenido su mama: "Si no quieres volver al internado, no vuelvas, pero tampoco te quedaras en esta habitación de mala muerte, haremos un trato entonces, vivaras hasta que llegues a la universidad en casa de nuestros amigos más íntimos"

La joven se había tomado la propuesta de su madre a pura broma…pero mírala, allí estaba ella, tan solo le quedaba medio camino por recorrer para llegar a la puerta, tocar y decir: Kikyo Higurashi, mis padres me han mandado a vivir con ustedes porque me fugué de un internado, encantada.

¡Aquello era surrealista! ¡Simplemente no se lo creía! ¡¡Vivir con un matrimonio que no conocía de NADA!

Estuvo más que tentada a dar media vuelta y buscarse la vida como fuera antes que vivir con personas que de seguro eran tan agobiantes como sus padres.

Pero algo en el camino le impidió comenzar una nueva fuga.

Una pierna.

Una pierna de alguna persona que se encontraba sentada bajo la sombra de uno de los árboles.

Curiosa se acercó mientras pensaba para sí: "La curiosidad mato al gato", para encontrarse con un joven sumido en la lectura de un libro. Tan sumido que ni se había dado cuenta de que ella le observaba…o ni quiso darse cuenta.

Un chico con la piel tan blanca como la suya, pelo albino con reflejos azulados y largo hasta donde ella podía ver, ya que lo llevaba recogido en una cola baja y se perdía por el cuello masculino.

No podía tener más de 20 años.

Sin saber que hacer, la joven se atrevió a hablar: mmm…ho…hola…

Seguía con la mirada en el libro.

-Esto…me…me llamo Kikyo Higurashi…soy la hija del matrimonio Higurashi…

…Silencio…

-Mis padres m-me han mandado a vivir con el matrimonio Youkay…que vive en esa casa…-dijo volteando para verla y señalo con el dedo dirección al edificio.

Nada, el chico seguía sin decir nada.

Volvió de nuevo la vista al callado joven, a lo mejor era mudo y ella ni lo sabía, y cuando se encontró con su ambarina mirada sintió por un momento como las piernas le flaqueaban.

Él había dejado de prestar atención al libro para mirarla a ella, sus ojos rasgados y de largas pestañas oscuras que contrastaban con el color de sus ojos ámbar, eran penetrantes, misteriosos, adecuados para un chico como él, parecía que le desnudaba el alma.

Se quedo sin palabras, le faltaba el aire, ya no sabía que decir ni que hacer. Simplemente se quedo atrapada en aquella misteriosa mirada con toque sexy.

Más intimidada aún quedo la nívea cuando lo vio alzarse en toda su estatura ¡¡¡Le sacaba al menos dos cabezas!

-Sígueme…-dijo en un susurro casi inaudible.

Si Kikyo pensaba que ya no podía esta más impresionada se equivocaba, cuando escucho la voz de aquel…semejante…chico (por no decir otra cosa xD) se creía que se caía ahí mismo. Tan grave, impotente y sensual, una voz nacida para acabar con la fuerza mental de cada mujer que se enfrentaba a ella.

-"¿¡Se puede saber que te pasa Kikyo?"- se reprendió a si misma- "Tranquila, tranquila, es solo que estas nerviosa porque estas en una casa de puros desconocidos"

Iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de que se encontraba ya en la entrada de la mansión, exquisitamente decorada.

-Madre, padre…tenéis visita…-volvió a decir el chico.

La chica abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, había dicho… ¿Madre y padre? ¡¡¡Eso quería decir que aquel chico era el hijo del los amigos de sus padres!

¿¡Qué el vivía en esa casa?

¡¡Y LO PEOR DE TODO!

¿¡Que ella iba a vivir con él?

¿Sus padres estaban locos al haberla mandado a vivir por un año entero ahí o que?

-"Tranquila, tranquila, cuenta hasta 5 y respira ¡¡debes relajarte!"

Dos mujeres y un hombre aparecieron por una de las puertas que daban a la entrada.

-Querida…-la voz de una mujer la hizo regresar-…eres la hija de Kyuzo y Ryoko Higurashi ¿no?

-En…encanta…Kikyo Higurashi…- articulo con dificultad al tiempo que hacía una reverencia.

-No te sientas nerviosa, pequeña- dijo un gentil señor de la casa, Inutashio Youkay- mejor será que sueltes esa maleta para que el mayordomo te la lleve a tu habitación, que espero que te guste, mi mujer se ha encargado de decorarla, pero ven- tomo a la joven por el codo- pasa al salón para que nos podamos presentar mejor. Ella es mi hija Rin Youkay- el hombre señalo a la niña pequeña de la casa.

-¡¡Si! ¡Esa soy yo!- exclamó animadamente- llámame Rin ¡¡estaba muy ilusionada de que llegaras ya a casa Kikyo! ¿puedo llamarte Kikyo, no? Tengo 9 años, ya voy a cuarto de primaria y…

-Rin hija…déjala descansar- murmuro algo avergonzada la señora Youkay, y es que la pequeña morena estaba tan ilusionada por la llegada de la chica que no paraba de hablar- Soy Reena Youkay, la madre de Rin y de Sesshoumaru, mi hijo mayor.

El joven hizo una reverencia con la cabeza, tan serio como la primera vez que lo vio.

-¡¡Ven!- Kikyo vio como la chica le tomaba de la mano y tiraba de ella- ¡¡te enseñare tu cuarto!

La pelinegra sonrió al ver lo graciosa que era la niña…y no pudo evitar pensar que era todo lo contrario a su hermano mayor.

-¡Rin! ¡No canses mucho a nuestra invitada! No se irá tan pronto como piensas hija, estará con nosotros un año

-¿Un año?- Rin miro a su madre y alternativamente a la joven a su lado- ¡¡Es muy poco tiempo! Seremos como hermanas ¿Vale?

Kikyo no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

-¡¡Por supuesto que si Rin!

-Vamos, vamos

Rin casi arrastraba a la muchacha escaleras arriba y antes de desaparecer del salón sintió un escalofrío recorrerle desde la nuca extendiéndose por toda su espalda.

Se volteo y de nuevo se encontró con la mirada ámbar…una mirada ámbar un tanto fría y… ¿de desprecio?

**Continuará…**

¡¡Hello! My friendys! Como están? Espero que bien la verdad, ya me veis a mi aquí, que de repente se me antojó hacer un fic de Kikyo y Sesshoumaru jijiji! Es que es otra de mis parejas favoritas…bueno, decidme lo que os parece…si es una idea original o no…o si queréis que lo siga o que lo elimine de esta pagina xD xD

¡¡Un besote para todos/as!


	2. Conviviendo con los Youkay

Discalmer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen.

**Capitulo 2. Conviviendo con los Youkay.**

Los tenues rayos de sol que se filtraban por la ventana la despertaron. Dio un largo bostezo y pestañeo…aquella habitación no era la suya…la de su pequeño apartamento con vistas al mar…se extraño por una milésima de segundo.

¡Ah!

¡Ya sabía donde se encontraba¿Como lo olvido?

Aquella mansión victoriana, con su largo paseo cubierto por las sombras de los árboles y sus distinguidos inquilinos: los señores Youkay, la pequeña Rin y el hermano mayor…

Había llegado tan cansada que al momento de meterse en su cama se quedo dormida, olvidando todo lo ocurrido aquel día.

-Porque tengo que estar viviendo aquí…-se dijo en voz baja. No es que aquel lugar no le agradara es solo que no se sentía cómoda viviendo con unos verdaderos desconocidos, aunque eso si, no eran mala gente.

Los señores Youkay, durante el día de su llegada, no paraban de preguntarle si le gustaba la cena, la casa, el patio, su habitación…, Rin estaba constantemente cogida de su mano y no se separaba de ella para nada y Sesshomaru…simplemente después de una cena silenciosa se marcho a su habitación.

-"Con esa mirada que tiene da miedo…"- se dijo la morena mientras se recogía el cabello en una cola alta.

Aquel día iba a ser incluso más ajetreado que el anterior, debía ir a hablar con la directora del instituto sobre el tema de su ingreso, la madre de Rin ya se ofreció a acompañarla, pero ella no quería causar molestias.

También tenía que deshacer las maletas y colgar la ropa en la que era ahora su habitación…pero ahí no acababa todo, había decidido, por miedo a molestar a sus anfitriones, en buscar un trabajo aunque fuera a media jornada en cualquier restaurante de comida rápida.

Sus padres ya le daban dinero todos los meses, pero ella decidió trabajar.

Ya vestida y peinada, se dispuso a bajar a desayunar y nada más abrir la puerta, una mancha blanca se le interpuso en su camino, chocando con ella. Pudo notar que estaba dura y tenía un tenue olor a fragancia masculina.

Embriagada por el olor tardo tiempo en darse cuenta de que aquella mancha blanca era una camisa y que aquella "cosa dura" era el pecho de Sesshoumaru que se encontraba parado frente a su puerta a punto de llamar.

-¡Ah! Youkay-san ¡No me lo esperaba aquí¡Lo siento!- se disculpo sintiéndose intimidada bajo la mirada ámbar de él.

-Vengo a decirte que el desayuno ya esta en la mesa- y dándose media vuelta, bajo por las escaleras.

-Genial Kikyo- se reprendió a si misma- no has podido tener un mejor comienzo con él…

Nada mas ingresar al comedor, la pequeña de la casa se le abalanzó¡Kikyo¡Como estas¿Has dormido bien¿Has tenido miedo durante la noche?

-Rin-chan- la oji-café dibujo una linda sonrisa en su rostro- he dormido genial, el cuarto es precioso y la cama muy cómoda.

-¡Me alegro! Pero…yo quería que durmieras en mi cuarto…-Rin hizo un mohín con la boca.

-Vamos, vamos, hija mía no la molestes más, déjala desayunar- dijo Inutashio tomando en brazos a la niña- además, señorita debes ir ya al colegio, esta vez seré yo él que te lleve.

-"Aunque tienen un trabajo atareado…llevan a su hija al colegio…"-pensó Kikyo con nostalgia, recordando que a ella la tenía que llevar el chofer a la escuela.

-¡Nos vemos en la tarde Kikyo-chan!- exclamo una alegre Rin mientras le daba un abrazo.

-Claro, hasta luego.

Cuando se volvió a la mesa, la señora de la casa la miraba con una tierna sonrisa en el rostro y el hijo mayor ocultaba la cara tras el periódico matutino.

-Kikyo, hoy iras al instituto ¿no?

-Así es señora, voy a hablar con la directora…

-¡Oh por dios¡No me hables de señora! Me haces sentir vieja – la interrumpió la mujer- puedes llamarme Reena, tu no tengas vergüenza- añadió con una sonrisa al ver que Kikyo bajaba la vista a su plato, algo sonrojada.

-Esta bien…espero empezar mañana las clases, he perdido parte del segundo trimestre.

-Pero tú no tendrás problema, me han dicho tus padres que eres muy inteligente ¿Qué quieres estudiar?

-Oh…aún…aún no lo tengo pensado…

-Ya veo…bueno, se me hace tarde, chicos os dejo, me voy a la oficina ¡nos vemos a la hora de cenar!

Nada más marcharse Reena, un silencio sepulcral se adueño del salón, tan solo se escuchaba el tintinear de los cubiertos de la joven y a ésta le dio hasta apuro. Se encontraba sumamente concentrada tratando de cortar un trozo de beicon sin hacer ruido, tanto que no se dio cuenta de que el periódico matutino del joven había bajado hasta dejar ver los fríos ojos de su dueño.

Cuando alzó el cubierto para llevarse la comida a la boca sus miradas se encontraron y Kikyo no se dio ni cuenta en la pose tan rara que había quedado por la impresión (¡Es que me la imagino y me meo de la risa!): la mano se encontraba agarrando el tenedor, a medio camino entre el plato y la boca de la joven, con el trozo de beicon colgando y los expresivos ojos de ella muy abiertos por la sorpresa fijados en los de él.

-Puedes seguir comiendo- la voz grave del platino se escuchó tras el periódico.

La chica, bastante sonrojada por su torpe comportamiento, siguió con su desayuno aunque era bastante conciente de que Sesshoumaru la seguía observando.

-¿Conoces esta zona?

La repentina pregunta la sorprendió de nuevo: pues…no, nunca he estado aquí…

-¿Sabes donde esta tu instituto?

-Tengo la dirección, pienso tomar un taxi y…

-Yo te llevo- y dicho esto, el joven se levantó de su asiento, replegando el periódico y dejándolo sobre la mesa- así que desayuna rápido, te espero en el coche.

¡Cómo iba a poder desayunar si estaba aterrada?

-"¿Qué¿Él llevarme¿Por qué¡Eso significa que estaremos en un silencio absoluto durante el trayecto¡No quiero eso¡No!"- la peli-negra era un mar de nerviosismo, solo de imaginarse en el mismo coche con él y ambos callados la ponían mala de los nervios.

Respiró hondo varias veces antes de salir por la puerta y verlo ya en el sitio del conductor con el coche en marcha.

* * *

Si…se equivoco mas bien poco al pensar que estarían en silencio perpetuo, para no sentirse mas mortificada la chica se dedicó a mirar por la ventana y no voltear hacia él…pero aquello ya era demasiado, tanto silencio acabaría con ella. Así que pensó en hacerle algún tipo de conversación, la que fuera…

-"Haber…no nos conocemos, así que lo mejor es preguntarle cosas acerca de su vida…pero… ¿Y si se molesta¿Y si piensa que soy cotilla? No…mejor me quedo calladita"

-¿Qué curso vas a realizar?- preguntó él de repente.

-¿eh¡Ah! Pues…estoy en segundo de bachillerato- con una sonrisa se volvió al joven que conducía, eso es lo que ella quería, hablar, aunque fueran de las formas de las nubes, pero hablar- ¿Y tu?

-Estoy en la Universidad.

-¡Vaya que interesante!- exclamó entusiasmada- ¿Y que haces?

-Arquitectura.

-¿De veras? Es genial tener claro lo que quieres estudiar…yo no soy de esas y estoy echa un lío…-al ver que el joven no estaba dispuesto a responderle, formulo otra pregunta- ¿Y es muy difícil?

¡MENUDA PREGUNTA MAS IDIOTA!

-Es una carrera.

-Ah…esto… ¿Qué edad tienes?

-20 años.

-"¡Lo sabia!" Entonces debes cursar segundo año de carrera ¿no?

-Ya hemos llegado- dijo Sesshoumaru haciendo caso omiso de las preguntas de la chica.

-¡Oh! Esto pues muchas gracias por ofrecerte a traerme Youkai-san…-Kikyo se quedo con la palabra en la garganta al verlo bajar a él también del coche…pero…¿A dónde demonios iba ahora?

-Este fue mi instituto- le informo- iré a visitar al profesorado.

Todas y cada una de las chicas que se cruzaban con ellos, volteaban para verle a él. Levantaba suspiros y sonrojos por donde pasaba. Cuchicheos entre las chicas al verlo de lejos con la camisa blanca, los vaqueros y unas gafas de sol puesta.

-"Sin duda llama la atención lo quiera o no"- Kikyo lo miro de reojo. Pero ella no sabía que muchas de las chicas que los miraban la envidiaban y decía: Que suerte tienen algunas (Y que lo digas)

Al ingresar en la sala del profesorado, todas las personas que en ella se encontraba saludaron efusivamente al joven Sesshoumaru, alabando lo buen estudiante que era y la tan buena carrera que había elegido y él agradeció todos los cumplidos sin dibujar en su cara ni una muestra de alegría.

Sin embargo Kikyo pudo observar como el semblante de su acompañante se relajaba al ver a la directora del instituto: Kaede-sensei- dijo haciendo una profunda reverencia- hace mucho que no venía a visitarte.

-¡Joven Sesshoumaru!- la vieja señora se levanto de su asiento y dio un cariñoso abrazo al ambarino- ¡Cuánto has crecido¡Dios mío estas altísimo!- la mujer hizo que Sesshoumaru se diera una vuelta completa- ¡Y tu pelo¡Lo tienes por los codos¿Qué te dice tu madre respecto a eso?

-Dice que parezco una estrella del Heavy-Metal- comentó él con ligero tono de humor que fue percibido por ambas mujeres.

-A Reena nunca le gusto que te dejaras el pelo largo, pero esa es tu vida ¡te queda muy bien! Además seguro que…-la misma Kaede se interrumpió, ya que en aquel preciso momento se dio cuenta de que su antiguo alumno no estaba solo. Miro con picardía al joven frente a ella y añadió- iba a decirte que seguro que tienes novia…y no me equivocaba.

Kikyo, que había estado en su mundo, bajo de él nada mas escuchar la palabra "novia", pero no le dio tiempo a reaccionar ya que la venerable Kaede se abalanzó sobre ella, dándole la impresión de ser minuciosamente inspeccionada por la señora: Si Sesshi tiene novia será mejor que yo le de el visto bueno- la chica se tensó …¿Sesshi?

-Kaede-san- la voz de Sesshoumaru resonó en la habitación- ella es la alumna que usted espera.

-¿Ella?- Dibujo una maliciosa sonrisa- No te preocupes, la cuidaremos bien, no todos los días se conoce a una novia tuya, Sesshoumaru. Así que tu eres la alumna que esperábamos… ¿Cómo te llamas, joven?

-Higurashi Kikyo, señora.

-¿Higurashi?- la mujer parecía sorprendida- Vaya, yo tuve ya una Higurashi como alumna- se volvió al platino- Sesshomaru ¿no serán parientes?

-No se lo he preguntado- respondió mostrando una total indiferencia.

-Dime pequeña¿Tienes primos más mayores que tú?

La pelinegra no dudo ni un momento en responder: Si, una prima, Kagome tiene la edad de Youkai-san, solo que nos vemos muy poco.

-¡Ya lo decía yo¡Si hasta se parecéis!

Ante tal comentario por parte de la maestra, el joven ambarino frunció el ceño, aunque tal gesto despectivo paso inadvertido por las dos mujeres.

-Pues no te preocupes, Higurashi-san, esta misma tarde te llegaran los libros y el uniforme del instituto para que mañana puedas venir a clases. No sería conveniente que perdieras más clases.

-Muchas gracias, Kaede-sensei- la albina realizó una reverencia y desapareció del despacho siguiendo a Sesshoumaru que tan solo se despidió con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

La anciana los vio montarse en el coche, atrayendo tanto a miradas masculinas como femeninas y pensó: Pues no, no son novios…aún.

* * *

Al llegar a la mansión y aparcar el coche frente a la puerta principal, Kikyo y Sesshoumaru notaron la presencia de una pareja que para este último era por demás conocida.

Sango y Miroku.

-Mira- anunció la primera a su novio- ya está aquí.

-Vaya, vaya- Miroku miro maliciosamente al peli-plateado- ¿Pero que es esto Sesshoumaru¿Qué significa esto?- y apunto hacia la joven morena que en aquellos momentos se bajaba del coche.

El hijo mayor de los Youkay saludo a Sango con un beso en la mejilla y dio un apretón de manos al novio de esta. Esos dos eran sus compañeros de universidad, aunque no los únicos. También lo habían sido en secundaria y bachillerato y desde que el recordaba eran novios…solo que las manías de Miroku hacían mas de una vez peligrar la relación. ¿Qué que manías? Estar andando tras cualquier chica guapa que se cruzara por el camino, con complejo de Shin-chan. ()

Justo lo que hacía en esos momentos con la oji-café.

-Gusto en conocerla, señorita- galantemente tomo la mano de la joven y se la beso- No sabía que mi querido amigo Sesshou tenía una novia tan bonita como tu.

-Eh…esto…- ¿Por qué aquel día todos se empachaban en que eran novios?- No...No soy la novia de Youkay-san, solo vivo con él.

-¡COMO?- gritó alterado el galeno y se volvió a Sesshoumaru- ¡TENIENDO RELACIONES SEXUALES CON UNA MENOR? Porque esta claro que es menor edad…

-No seas idiota Miroku- Sesshoumaru ni se inmuto, todo lo contrario a Kikyo, un abanico de color rojo era en aquellos momentos. Vale que le preguntaran si eran novios… ¡pero de ahí a lo que insinuó aquel joven había un mundo!

¡No había pasado más vergüenza en toda su vida!

-Yo…esto…tengo cosas que hacer…fue un placer conocerlos- aún todavía roja, se despidió de la pareja, subió los escalones y entró en la casa quedándose tras la puerta para recuperarse de la gran impresión que se acababa de llevar.

-¿Ves lo que has hecho Miroku?- escucho reprochar a la otra chica- ¡Ahora la has asustado!

-Vamos, vamos, Sango, es que eso de que una chica viva bajo el mismo techo que este- y miro a su amigo- no se, me resulta algo totalmente fuera de lugar… ¿Por qué esta ella aquí Sesshou¿Quieres pasar un buen rato?- preguntó de manera sugestiva.

Al escucharlo, Kikyo enrojeció aún más… ¿pero es que a ese tal Miroku no le daba vergüenza hablar de ese tema en público¡Y vaya unas preguntas que le hacía!

-Ella vive aquí porque sus padres la obligaron- la voz de Sesshoumaru adquirió un tono gélido y grave- es hija de unos amigos de mis padres y esta aquí porque se fugó de un orfanato.

-Vaya- Sango sonrió- una chica valiente.

-Y bonita- añadió Miroku viendo a su novia que rodaba los ojos.

-Creo, Miroku, que tu simpatía hacia las mujeres no te hace dejar bien cuales son las realmente bonitas. Higurashi no es bonita, es del montón.

Kikyo contuvo la respiración.

-¿Higurashi¿Cómo Kagome?

-Exacto, es su prima…ella si es bonita…-y aunque esto ultimo lo dijo muy bajo, incluso la joven escondida tras la puerta de enteró.

-¿Aun no te animas a decirle nada a Kagome, Sesshoumaru?- pregunto Miroku más serio de lo habitual.

El chico negó con la cabeza- Es un problema…estar enamorado de una chica que quiere a otro.

Y dicho esto, los tras universitarios partieron para dar sus clases.

Ninguno noto que durante toda la conversación, Kikyo había estado escuchando a escondidas…y aún no podía asimilar todo lo que había escuchado: "Así…que si quiere a alguien…y para como…me considera del montón…"

La chica suspiró, sus dudas a cerca de que si el joven la odiaba o no acababan de ser resultes…simplemente no la odiaba, es que no podía verla.

-"Que ganas tengo de irme"- pensó.

**Continuará**

Hola ¿Qué tal estáis? Pues yo ya soy ¡LIBRE¡ACABE LOS EXAMENES!

¡SII!

La verdad, ya era hora, estaba hasta arriba y este lunes era el último de ellos y quería sacar buena nota, por eso no he podido actualizar antes, espero que me disculpéis por ello.

Y también espero que os haya gustado este capitulo, la verdad no hay muchos KikyoxSesshoumaru, así que yo os animo a que escribáis fics de ellos. Puede que no recibáis muchos reviwes precisamente por la pareja que son, pero los que llegan, llegan al corazón.

Ya veis lo que pie

Agradecimiento a:

**Soledad de los Ángeles: **Me encanto tu review, tenerte como lectora aquí también me ha encantado, pero…nena, y tu ExT yo lo espero muy ansiosa. Si, yo pienso que KikyoxSesshoumaru hacen una bien linda pareja ¡me encantan! Besos amiga mía y haber si hablamos por Messenger, ahora que he acabado los exámenes tengo más tiempo

**Kikyo-dono: **¡Si! Bueno, puede que no se parezca a la Kikyo de la serie, digamos que la he adaptado un poco a la trama del fic, espero que eso no os moleste la verdad, aunque si intentare ponerla algo fría con Sesshou ahora que sabe lo que él piensa de ella jejeje, ojala que te guste ¡un besito para ti nena!

**kiomi: **¡Hola! Me animo mucho tu reviwe¿de verás es entretenida? Eso para mi es esencial, muchas gracias por los ánimos, la verdad casi me daba apuro subir un KikyxSess sabiendo cuanto odian esta pareja la gente jejeje ¡gracias por leer! Espero que disfrutes este capitulo. Un besote lindísima.

**Saphir Neyraud**¡Ala!** ¡**Un reviwe tuyo¡Tú eres la máxima autoridad en los fics KikyxSess¡GRACIAS POR LEERLO¿De veras te gusta? Puede que Kikyo y Sesshoumaru no sean los de la serie, pero intentaré que sus personalidades se parezcan un poco, porque claro esta que las tengo que adaptar a la trama del fic, espero que eso no os moleste, muchas gracias por los ánimos, y por fiss actualiza bien pronto que tus fics se echan de menos ¡Tenemos que llenar mas la sección KikyxSess¡SI! xD Un besin wapa!

**Ginny -Flor de Cerezo-**¡Hola¿Sabes? Me encanta tu nick, es muy bonito. Ya ves el rumbo que ha tomado la historia, aunque claro esta, habrá un KikyxSess seguro, solo que este se tiene que desarrollar ya tengo un par de momentos pensados jijiji ¡espero que te haya gustado este capitulo¡Besos linda!

**Karina: **A ti si que te tengo que pedir disculpas ¡Lo siento muchísimo! NO he podido actualizar antes, espero que me perdones por favor, es que he estado incluso los domingos en la biblioteca estudiando y me era imposible actualizar ninguno de los fics que tengo. Perdón U.U, ojala este capitulo también te haya gustado, es que quiero daros lo mejor y aunque en un principio Sesshi no quiera ver a Kikyo ni en pintura, esto cambiara jajaja ¡un beso wapisima!

**Vicky Kou**: HOLA! Que gusto recibir un reviwe tuyo¿A ti también te gusta esta pareja¡BIEN CADA VEZ SOMOS MAS! MUAJAJAJAJA pero chica…lo tuyo es… ¡CHANTAJE! Uaa, yo ya he cumplido mi trato ¡ahora tu actualiza ya! Vamos, que esta tarde ya estoy entrando en la pagina y quiero ver en la sección CCS: EL GUARDAESPALDAS jejejeje. Ojala también te haya gustado este capitulo U.U me encantaria que te encantara jajaja xD Un beso wapetona

UN BESOTE PARA TODAS LAS QUE LEEN EL FIC; MUCHAS GRACIAS POR VUESTRO APOYO

Basi O.o


End file.
